A Gorey Demise
by Carrots And Sticks
Summary: Mr. Gorey was a great man, bringing you the deaths of 26 children. Now, I shall follow by bringing the deaths of 26 nations. Death is never a pleasant thing, and it can get... Yes, it can get very gory. And with any luck, it will be.
1. A is for America

**A is for America who drowned in a pool.**

Alfred gasped for air, which there was none around him at the second seeing as he was engulfed by water. He was drowning. Drowning. And all he could do was thrash around until the air left him completely and his life gave way. Which had to be sometime soon.

One Minute.

Two.

Three.

He counted silently, still flailing in vain. Why should he have bothered anyway, Alfred knew his impending death was catching up.

It was quite humorous really, that after all he had been through, all the death he'd witnessed in war - which he went to because he was the hero - that the end of him would not come from war, but drowning in the depths of water.

Four.

Alfred took an involuntary breath, sucking in only water. He had begun to feel dizzy, and his vision blurred more then it had been under the water. He silently counted his blessings, seeing as he wouldn't make it out.

Five.

Finally, Alfred let out one last gasp and consciousness left him. He floated in the water, looking lifeless, his pulse but a mere whisper thanks to the lack of oxygen.

Six.

Seven.

His heart gave one last, weak pulse, and stopped beating all together. Alfred had won many fights during war, but this one - a vital one - had to be the one he lost.

Eight.


	2. B is for Belarus

**B is for Belarus who was eaten by ghouls.**

Natalia ran, ran as fast as her slender legs would allow. For if not, they would catch up and she would be finished; never to feel the joys of a beating heat ever again.

Her breathing was uneven and ragged; her clothes were tattered and her face was scratched.

She heard a low moan behind her and she sobbed. It was too late, she knew that. Yet she ran and wished a hopeless wish.

Her determination crumpled and her knees cave way along with them, letting her fall to the ground, a sobbing mess. Another moan was heard behind her and she sobbed more, no longer bothering to look behind her to face the creature that would undoubtedly take her pathetic excuse for a life.

She felt a hot long breath near her ear and shut her eyes as something wet and sticky hit her neck.

Then she felt it, the agonizing pain from the depths of her chest. It was death. So this was what death felt like. It was almost nostalgic in a sense, making her yearn for the happier moments in life.

Blood began to seep from seemingly nowhere, covering her body in a matter of seconds. Her eyes shut and she heard a distinct sound of slurping. A shrill shriek past her lips. The first, and last scream she had and will ever make.

She fell to the floor, as lifeless and as beautiful as a doll. A pale porcelain doll, all covered in her own crimson.


	3. C is for Canada

**C is for Canada with disease of the brain.**

He had gone insane. Being ignored caused it's fair share of inner turmoil, and there is only so much someone can take before cracking under the pressure of the bullet. And Matthew was not as strong as the others. No. He was quite frail and weak, like a newborn infant. Just like a newborn, you could reach out and snap him like nothing.

And without realizing it, that is exactly what everyone did. They broke him to the point of insanity. To the point, where he just couldn't handle life. And so, he ended it. Yes, his brain was indeed diseased, with the thoughts of him imposing dead. He'd smile and become giddy just at the thought of it.

Death. Death. Death. Death was not someone who liked to be kept waiting. Matthew wanted to surprise him by coming a little earlier. Yes, he did.

With a smile on his face, he tied the rope around his neck and kicked the chair from under him. He didn't thrash about in vain, nor did he gasp for air. He just hung there, almost lifeless, and he was just about to reach that point.

Death, a wonderful natural thing. It was a simple escape from a pressured life. Not many knew how simple it was to run from a troubled life. And those who did, why they were already dead. Just like Matthew.

Ignorance is bliss, but when ignorance is no longer there, you realize something: Life is a prison. Insanity is the escape.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I went with a mental disease instead of a physical one because I liked the idea of it better._


	4. D is for Denmark

**D is for Denmark derailed on a train.**

It was an accident. A simple mistake. Yet it cost him his life. All he had done was to not pay attention, and slip, falling onto the train tracks.

He had bumped his head, quite hard actually, pulling him into an unconscious abyss.

His eyes peacefully closes, his ears blocking out the screams others who happened pass by. Yes, his body had shut down. It shut down so much so that he never stirred at the sound or an engine of a train roaring, and nearing him at an alarming rate. No, he refused to open those pools of blue.

Of course, seeing as how speedily a train could move, it reached him in almost no time. With ease it passed over his body, killing him instantly.

Screams erupted from everyone's mouths. Some fell to the floor, vomit pouring from their mouthes.

From the moment of impact, blood splatted all around, lightly staining some, while completely drenching others.

Yes, he was dead as dead could be. And all because of a simple error, a simple mistake. He wasn't cautious, or aware. And that killed him so.

Yes, Mathias Køhler was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - How do I manage to write this stuff without throwing up...**


	5. E is for England

**E is for England who was buried alive**

He scratched at the wood until his fingers bled and were covered in painful splinters. Yet he persisted, and continued to scratch and bang. He was locked in a beautifully carved coffin, but it only shone of hideousness to Arthur.

How did he manage to get himself locked in a coffin, most likely already six feet under? It was most likely that drug, whatever it was called, because he happened to read of a drug that slows the heart to the point where it is barely audible. Who knew he would manage to get his hand on some?

He sat there, tears pouring down his face. Death. He knew it was inevitable. And yet, he didn't have a single object he could use to end it then and there instead of sitting and waiting for death to reach him.

Such a pity. Perhaps it was karma, finally coming to bite him in the worst way. After all, he had done some horrible things in his lifetime. Not that he was willing to talk about it, never mind repenting for his sins. And so, he was destined to live his last moments - no, his last days of life in torture and agony.

And so, that was what he did. He scratched at the wood, turning his fingers to an unrecognizable mess. He cried through bloodshot eyes until the tears refused to fall. His skin became sickly pale and his emerald eyes lost the shine they once held, now only dull pools of green nothing.

And then after all those days in agony, Arthur slipped into unconsciousness. It seemed death, or maybe life, had given him a break and pulled his life from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - And I just killed England... F is next and you probably already know who that is.**


	6. F is for France

**F is for France who was stabbed through the eye**

He never saw who did it, that evil deed. Which was silly because it happened right in front of him, right in front of his eyes. Though, now he couldn't see much of anything, seeing as his eye was a bloody mess. He gripped the mess of an eye in pain.

His steps became very unbalanced and he fell to the floor. Landing on his head, he became disoriented. Though, even in his unstable state, he knew death was drawing near. Soon, he would just be another body in the morgue. Just another body covered in white cloth. Just another body to be examined before the day is over. Just another body.

Hissing in pain, he rolled on the floor in agony. Why wouldn't death come? He was tired of the excruciating pain. But it was numbing, and he knew he was loosing blood. Opening his beautiful blue eye, it shown with pain and fear. Fear of it's own death.

He didn't want to see himself die. Nor did he that pool of crimson gathering around him rapidly. He wanted to see none of it! Which was fine, because the blood covered up the pretty blue eye, turning it an even prettier crimson colour. It was beautiful.

The blond let out grunts and moans of pain, which got more quiet every moment. He felt the life leaving his body, slowly and painfully. Slowly, he fell into an unconscious abyss of nothingness, and empty void.

And so, death had taken it's next victim, Francis Bonnefoy was dead.

* * *

><p>AN - I'm back, and I brought you the death of a pervert! Woo!


End file.
